Let Me Show You
by Nighthawk013
Summary: A heartbroken Emily shows up on Miley's door in the middle of the night after her boyfriend broke up with her. Miley comforts her and shows her the meaning of true love.


It was the middle of the night, and Miley was abruptly awoken by someone knocking loud and hard on the door to her suite in the hotel she was staying at, while filming _Hannah Montana: The Movie_.. She hesitantly got up, wearing only a white t-shirt and some girl boxers, walked over to the door and opened it, only to find a crying Emily. The sight broke her heart.

"Ems? What's wrong?"

"Miley!" she cried out as she walked towards her and threw her arms around her neck.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Miley asked concerned as she returned the hug.

"It-it's Warren," she sobbed into her shoulder. "He-he broke up w-with me."

"What? Why? You two were so good together," she said, then mentally slapped her self from doing so, being that it wouldn't help too much.

"I don't know why. He just called me and told me that we were over. No explanation. No nothing... I know we've had a couple of fights, but I... didn't... expect.."

She gripped on hard to her body as she cried into her shoulder.

"And I didn't want to stay alone in my suite, it was too hard. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just come in, it's getting kinda chilly standing here." Miley reluctantly let go of her. She stepped away from the door and let her in, then guided her to her bed.

"Anything you need sweetie?" Miley asked as she caressed her cheek, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I just wanna take a shower. Because... you know in those sappy movies when someone is, like, super distressed, they go take shower with their clothes on, looking completely distant. So I thought I'd do that for a while... But these pants are Capri so I might just take them off or whatever..."

Miley chuckled lightly and gave her a hug. "You've always been such a cliché."

"I know..." she muttered.

"You go take a shower then. I'll just sit here and watch some TV 'till you're done, OK?"

"OK.."

Miley smiled and kissed her cheek, then sat down on her bed while Emily walked into the bathroom. Soon she heard the water running.

Time went by fast, Emily had been in there for more than half an hour, and Miley started to get slightly concerned about her friend.

"Emily?" she shouted as she approached the door and knocked on it. No response.

"Hey Ems? Is everything alright in there?" Still no answer. She turned around the doorknob slowly, and entered the room.

"Emily, you OK?" she asked, not looking directly at the shower.

She heard loud sobbing, and she quickly raised her head, finding her sitting pressed against the shower wall, her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead pressed against her knees, crying even harder than she did before.

Miley didn't think twice when she entered the shower and sat down on her knees in front of her friend. She put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, turning completely wet from the running water.

"Honey, he doesn't deserve you. If a guy makes you feel like this, then be glad that it's over. It just shows what a jackass he really is."

"It's just hard," she whispered. "We've been together for so long."

"You deserve someone better then him," she says as she cups her face, gently caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. Emily closes her eyes and takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Someone that appreciates you, who loves you unconditionally. Someone who is grateful for having you and thinks that every day is a blessing for being with someone as amazing as you are, Emily. Because you are amazing. You're so sweet and caring, I know I can always count on you like you know you can count on me. You're funny, you always know how to make me laugh. You're absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. People are literally drooling over you. And... you always knows just the right things to say to make me feel better when I'm sad, just like I'm trying to do now. Please stop crying Emily, he's not worth your tears." She kissed every part of her face as she said this. Her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her eyebrows. Even her eyelids. She stops when she reaches her mouth, their lips almost touching.

Emily slowly opens her eyes. "Do you think you know someone like that?"

Miley smiles lovingly at her friend, letting her index finger slowly run over her bottom lip.

"I'm here for you Ems. Let me show you how it's supposed to be," she says as she put their foreheads together.

"How what is supposed to be?"

"Love."

Miley didn't wait for and answer as she closed the small space between their lips. She felt Emily freeze for a second, but she soon started to move her lips towards Miley's. Emily placed her hands on her hips and pulled her down to straddle her, but frowned when she noticed the soaked t-shirt she was wearing.

Miley grabbed the hem of the wet fabric and pulled it over her head, then placed her hands on her hips. Emily almost stopped breathing when she looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing anything under.

"I never sleep with a bra on," Miley smiled coyly.

"God bless you for that," Emily breathed, her eyes glued to Miley's bare upper body.

She willed her eyes up to meet Miley's, silently asking for permission to touch her.

"Don't be afraid to touch me," Miley whispered.

Emily's hands slowly wandered up her body, letting her fingertips gently caress the soft skin. Her hands reached her breast, and she looked up once more to meet Miley's gaze.

"It's OK Ems," she whispered and ran her hands through her hair. Emily slowly bent her head down and gave the right breast one light kiss, enjoying Miley's whimper as she did.

She placed a couple of more soft kisses on it, before her mouth closed around a hardened nipple. She let her tongue flick over it, feeling more and more aroused as Miley let out small moans and whimpers.

Miley grabbed her head and pulled her in for another kiss. Emily let her tongue slowly run over Miley's lips, who immediately parted them and let her slide her tongue inside her mouth.

Miley pulled away and attacked her neck with her mouth instead, nipping and sucking gently on the sensitive skin. Her hands landed on her shoulders, slowly sliding them down to her breast, letting her fingertips circle around her nipples before continuing down, settling on her thighs. She pulled away and looked insecure at Emily.

"I... haven't exactly done this before..."

"Me neither," Emily muttered and pressed their lips together. "I just... need you to touch me. It's literally aching."

Miley smiled and kissed her again, while her hands slid up to Emily's inner thighs and spread them apart. Emily's breath became ragged towards her mouth, expectant at what was about to happen next. Miley pressed her palm towards her core, earning a throaty moan from Emily. She let her index finger slowly circle around her clitoris, before pushing it through her soft folds. Emily arched her back and started to rock against her finger, creating a slow rhythm as Miley started to move her finger in and out.

Emily clung on hard to her shoulders, her eyes pressed together and her breath hitched at the intense new feeling.

"More," she panted in Miley's ear, before letting out another moan.

Miley complied and pressed another slim finger inside her, while using her thumb to rub circles on her clitoris. Soon, the feeling was getting to intense for her. She shook violently against Miley's body as the waves of pleasure shot through her.

Her head rested on Miley's shoulder, out of breath, waiting for it to stabilize. Miley pulled her fingers out of her, then throwing her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you... Just thank you," Emily muttered towards her shoulders.

"Any time," Miley replied and let her hand run through her hair. "You feeling better now?"

"Yes..." she said, then stopped herself. "I mean no."

Miley tilted her head and frowned at her.

"I mean... I'm so heartbroken," Emily started and smiled bashful at her. "I might need you to comfort me some more."


End file.
